


Collide

by oceansapart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 6.10, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode Fic, Smut, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansapart/pseuds/oceansapart
Summary: You can ignore feelings, but life has a funny way to make some things happen, and some paths, they all lead to a specific moment.





	Collide

_Lets burn the pages_

_we'll start anew_

_right through the ages_

_to prove fate dont know you like I do_

_I’m gonna make you feel my love_

_leave no room for doubt_

_no other over me_

_You're my destiny_

_Won’t go nowhere witout you_

_you're my fire_

_That much is true_

_you're the one thing_

_I will not lose_

\- Fate don't know you like I do by Desi Valentine

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Her hand reaches for his warily but he doesn't hesitate for a second, enveloping her smaller hand with his own. Her look betrays her usually cool exterior, she's scared of what she's doing, even if she didn't doubt to think about it when she felt he needed comfort. He is smiling, there were tiles turning this evening, loosing his mentor and seeing her so vulnerable and scared of what the future might bring, but sure in a way of needing to walk away to achieve other things besides what her work life gave her. It hit him in that moment, what is missing from his life. 

 

 

He feels her hold on his hand loosing up and he squeezes it tight. He's not ready to let her go, he was never ready to do so.

As her body turns to the door, her hand still in his, he pulls her back to him, making them stall and clumsily they're not just timidly delving into intimacy through their linked hands, but their whole bodies touch. His lips repeat her motions moments ago, they brush over hers shyly, her soft lips opening to him, a soft kiss turning into a collision in mere seconds, his hands on her waist, and hers on his back, their bodies acting on their own until her back reaches the edge of his desk and he pulls her on top of it. A quiet moan escapes her lips when his hands travel to her rib cage and his thumbs are ghosts caressing below her breasts. (It's too much, ignored feelings that last a decade poured into a kiss and the phantom of their hands exploring each other from a life time ago)

 

She's the one that breaks the kiss to come up for air, and he's smiling cheekily, almost in a childish way at her, she fixes his hair, the mess she just made and without a word but no hesitation this time grabs his hand, their fingers intertwining. 

 

"Wha-" she doesn't let him finish his question.

"We are going home" she speaks sultrily, and his thoughts are unable to catch up with what's happening, because this is Donna, moments ago they were making out like teenagers on his desk, and now she's initiating another step.

_After so many years of staying behind, he's finally following._

 

 

 

He's tempted to stop the elevator, he corners her into the metal wall, her back pressing into the cool material while his body radiates warmness, a contrast that makes her shiver and hold him close by the lapels. 

When the elevator reaches the first floor they part ways, there's a second both of them panic, the cool air announcing the end of summer, the dark night engulfing them, lights and shadows reflecting on the sidewalk. She looks at the floor for a second, her hair cascading over her face, there's something completely new of what just happened, and there's still the shadow of a doubt about how he feels. Neither does he, but he's sure this feels right. He tucks the strand of her hair behind her ear, her gaze focusing on him, her eyes shiny, a million questions mirroring in them, and he doesn't have words to explain, not yet but he delves into the abyss, and leads the way to his place. 

_She follows him._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

His hands shake when he opens the door to his place, until she reaches for him and touches his forearm. He spent years forgetting how her skin felt, how her caresses made him lose control, and it was just the slightest of touches, fabric between their bodies that had the effect of fireworks. She closes the door with the heels of her shoe, and steps out of them, their height difference obvious when he reaches for her to kiss her again. She feels small under the scrutiny of his hands, and he holds her as a precious wildflower. She won't break, he knows that, but he's sure he'll do anything in his power to never endanger whatever the step they're taking, is. 

Patience runs lose as he unzips her dress and the black lingerie highlights her pale skin, his fingers finally touching it again. He thought he was successful to forget her once, he knows now, he was only kidding himself. Her soft lips graze his neck, while her hands take off his tie and unbutton his shirt, he lost his suit jacket somewhere, maybe the cab. He couldn't care less. They both walk in sync to his room, leaving a trail of the few clothes they still had on. (Most of them besides the couch, his tie carelessly laying on top of the cactus)

For all the years of self restraint, he's not sure how he makes it this far before coming undone. His back hit the bed as she straddles him, her hands mapping out his chest while her lips are teasingly brushing over his. He has had enough and in one movement turns them around, making her gasp and bite his lower lip when he smirks.

"I'm older but I still have it in me" his voice throaty and she smiles and shakes her head.

"Shut up and show me" she says. His comeback get swallows by her mouth claiming his again (He loves it when she bosses him around)

His hands roams over her body, first the sides of her waist, going down to her thighs until his mouth catches up with them. He kisses her below her navel, driving her insane and making her body arch.  She whispers 'later' when his intentions are clear and the teasing is too much, bringing him back to her. He's talking his sweet time, kissing loose freckles scattered over her body, paying attention to one just below her right boob. Another right above, he's pressing himself to her center, obviously as aroused as she is, and she takes the lead again, reaching for him and making him do what she needs. They move in a different rhythm at first until they catch up with each other and find common ground. He slows it down when she's about to finish, and the heels of her feet press into his back, demanding, he obliges. She comes first, followed right after by him. There's a mix of heavy breathing, moaning and panting when he moves to his side of the bed, and she turns resting on her stomach, her face hiding into the pillow, she feels him covering her up with the sheets, tugging at her arm, grabbing her hand again. He's laying facing her, smiling, and she smiles back. There's an uncertainty lingering in the room, and he quiets their thoughts with another kiss. She brings herself closer to him, and he keeps kissing her. Exploring her body with his mouth, first her neck, then the nape of it, her hand making a fist with the sheet is enough evidence he hasn't forget what she likes. His mouth maps out the galaxy of freckles on her back, and he sighs against her skin.

"What?" she asks, her voice muffled by the pillow and exhaustion of everything that happened. 

"We lost too much time" he says, and keeps kissing her, there's a conversation they got to have, but when he comes back to her, and his teeth playfully nip her lower lip, they forget again, getting lost in each other, and the sensations they enticed from the other.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When she wakes up his arm is holding her close, draping over her middle, their legs intertwined. She tries to not make a sound and let him sleep, making herself free slowly. He's still half sleep when he sees her get up, her naked back to him. He closes his eyes again. 

 

By the time he fully wakes up her side of the bed is empty and cold, his arm hanging over her pillow. He turns around on his back and looks at his ceiling. A part of him betrays him, and he breathes deeply and exhales slowly. He gets up and he adjusts his vision when he sees a whim of red hair and noises coming from the kitchen. 

He puts on a shirt and his boxers, the noises sounding more clear. She didn't leave. 

 

 

 

 

"Harvey, Jesus!" she exclaims when he shows up barefoot behind her and speaks her name softly, in that way he only can, almost as if her name was a question and answer. To what she doesn't know, she has wondered for a while. 

"I..." he doesn't say thought you left but instead chooses to comment on her choice of wardrobe "that's my shirt"

She smirks "It looks better on me" she answers as she hands him a cup of coffee, he can smell the hint of vanilla "Good morning"

"Morning... you..." She's reaching for another cup in one of his cupboards and the hem of the shirt shows more than he suspects she intends to "I..."

She looks at him quizzically, one of her eyebrows raised. "Harvey?"

"I suck at this..." He says frustrated, and her face falls. She gets the hint, her lips pressed together in a thin line, before she starts grabbing her belongings already neatly folded on the couch. She's kneeling besides it, when she gets up and finds him by her side again, now he's the one with a questioning look on his face.

"I can't find my panties" she rubs a hand through her face. 

"Donna"

"No, it's fine Harvey, I'm... It's fine" she says again quietly. He grabs her hand again, bringing her close. 

"Donna, I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay, but I suck at this, I need you to be patient"

"Harvey" she says shaking her head

"No, I want you, is just, you know me, I can't do this without you" he says and a sheepish smile creeps up, and she desperately wants to kiss him. 

"I'm not buying my anniversary presents Harvey"

"I can ask Louis"

"We're not telling Louis"

"Why?"

"He'll freak out"

"Never?" 

"Not now" she says, smiling, and he kisses her then. The cup almost falling to the floor, he lays it on the counter and embraces her properly.

"You're not wearing underwear" he whispers against her mouth and she tries to break free

"We're gonna arrive late for work" his hold on her gets tighter "Harvey" she says menacingly

"I'm your boss, I don't care"

"You're not my boss here" he shakes his head. He definitely isn't, and he's aware of the trouble he's in, because finally he realizes why he would go to the ends of the world for this woman, and why he will always follow her for now on. 

She kisses him again, her hand playing with his hair and caressing the nape of his neck. She breaks free, and starts discarding the shirt. "But we can shower together to save time" she speaks, nonchalantly. 

"And to save water" he adds.

 

 

 

Things are definitely changing, but maybe for the better. After all he never really cared for the environment until now. 

_There's a future to look ahead though._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_C'est Fini_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom has given me beautiful moments, like sharing the feelings of your OTP holding hands with a beautiful bunch of unicorns, but the best thing it gave me are friendships, rooted in common passions, evolving into getting to know people that are inspiring, and I hold close to my heart. This one shot is for my darling friend Steph, Shana and the rest of the DA, a bunch of beautiful weirdos that make the world go round.


End file.
